LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at the mansion) Alex: Whoa for real? Miles: He's a humanoid now? Xylia: Yep! Slimer: He sure is! Miles: Hmm, interesting. Alex: Spore huh? Nice name. Xylia: Yeah. Erin: Man, all this plant stuff reminds me about Nettle. Kyle: Oh yeah! Nettle! Emily: We really need to see her again. Jessica: Yeah we do! Alex: Hmmmm, you think we can go? Zulu: I can try and see her and see if she's good for a visit. Raynell: Oh you know, we haven't seen Winter or her brothers either. Shade: Yeah we haven't. Ava: Who? Alex: Well shit, we've got a lot of visits to set up then! Erin: Oh! Try to see if Winter can bring those baby puppies! Zulu: All right I'll go and make arrangements! I'll get you guys once its all set! (Zulu and Raynell leave) Ava: Who's Winter? Shade: I'll tell you later honey. Alex: Meantime Erin, we should go back to Jordan's room. He's waiting on us. Erin: Oh right I almost forgot! Alex: Yeah, come on. (The two leave the room) Jack: *Sigh* Miles: How are they not done? Jack: Who knows....? (Back in Jordan's room, the 3 siblings are seen watching a scene where one of the girls gives a confession) Alex: *Reading line in girl voice* Tell me you want to be my lover. Do you accept my confession? (A choice of yes or no appears) Jordan: Oh.... Uuuuuuuuummmmmm…. Alex: This uh... Y-YEah…. Erin: You know she's fucked if you say yes. Jordan: I know. But what if I say no? Alex: I don't think it'll matter in the end. Jordan: Um...…. (Jordan picks no) The Lorthares:...… (The girl on screen begins to laugh. Slowly and soon uncontrollably. Moment later, she pulls out a knife and stabs herself) Jordan: OH SHIT!! Erin: WHOA! GIRL DON'T DO THAT!! Jordan: *Covering his eyes* Please! Can we.. NOT... Do that!? (The girl stabs herself and falls down dead) Jordan:........ Alex:....... Erin:........ (The screen shows the girl sitting dead on the ground) Jordan: Oh nooooooo… Alex: Oooooh that is messed up.... Erin: Jeez... (Suddenly Jack comes in) Alex, Erin and Jordan: AHH!!! Jack: Guys seriously, you need to calm down. Seriously what are you sc- !! (Jack sees the dead girl) Jack:...…. (The group looks back at the screen as the area goes from day to night) Jordan:..... What the fuuuuuuck…. Is happening!?! (The scene goes to day and plays happy music) Alex: We're having a good time it seems.. Jordan: *Hums to the happy music and whimpers a little* Jack: Okay anyway, you guys need to stop. Alex: Yeah I think this is where we take a break Jordan. Jordan: Y-Yeah... I'll f-finish it later. I have to be close to the end I just have to. Jack: Oh my god... (The group turns the game off) Jordan:... Jack: You guys got problems. Jordan: Hey! I'm GONNA finish this damn thing! I didn't get scared shitless several times to quit now! Alex: And we're just along to help Jordan though the scares. Erin: What kind of big siblings would we be if we let our little bro get scared? Jack: True. Erin: *Smile* Jack: Well, don't get too addicted. Jordan: Its not addiction. Its determination. I WANT to stop playing it so badly I HAVE to finish it. When I finish it, I'm DONE with it forever! Erin: Yeah! Jack: Okay okay, jeez. Alex: Heh. Jack: Well, I'll be out in the living room. Jordan: Yeah. And I'm gonna go eat comfort food. Erin: You do that bro. (Jordan nods and leaves) Erin: *Smile* Alex: *Smile* Miles: *Voice* We got visitors guys! Alex: Oh! That must be Nettle! Erin: Damn Zulu works fast! (The two go out into the living room) Zulu: Hey guys! Alex: Yo! (With Zulu, the Defenders' friend Nettle is seen) Zulu: She got my message! Nettle: Indeed I did. And I must say its great to see you all again. Erin: Nettle! (Erin walks up and hugs Nettle who hugs back) Erin: *Stops hugging* Nice to see you again! Nettle: Nice to see you too Erin. Alex: Sorry we haven't visited in a while. We've been kind of going from busy to getting distracted. Nettle: No worries Alex. I've been pretty busy myself. Alex: Yeah. Erin: How's Graves and Gillian? Nettle: Graves is as always a helpful one. He's been doing very well too. So has my son. Erin: That's sweet! Nettle: Heh, yeah. (Another portal then opens) Alex: Hm? Zulu: Oh! That must be Winter and her siblings! (Just then, the Wolf Targhul Hybrid Winter enters along with her brothers Akira and Miska) Winter: Hello. Raynell: Hey Winter! Hey guys! Akira: Yo! Miska: Sup? Zulu: Hey guys! Alex: Hi! Winter: What's up? Alex: Just hanging out with old friends. Winter: Ah cool. *Looks around* I see some new faces among your group. Alex: Yep! Erin: We've got a lot of new faces. Winter: I see. Erin: Did you bring them? Miska: That we did. (Three small Wolf Targhul infants come running in barking and running like puppies) Infants: *Barking* Rose: Awww puppies! (The wolf puppies run around barking like crazy till one runs into Blue) Puppy #1: *Confused sound* Blue: *Gasp* Puppy! Puppy #1:..... Blue: Guys look! Puppies! (The other 4 join Blue) Red: Oh cool! Puppy #1: !! (The other two pups join the first puppy looking confused) Nettle: *Comes up* Whoa. Who are these 5? Winter: Never seen creatures like this. (Slimer walks up) Slimer: They're my babies! Nettle: Oh! Wait I think I remember you. The... Slime Grimm Targhul. Slimer: I'm Slimer! Nice to see you again! Winter: A slime Targhul? Slimer: Yep! Sure am! Winter: Wow. Weird. Akira: Yeah. Batty: *Flies over* Hey not as strange as a wolf Targhul. Miska: Whoa! Is that a bat?! Batty: Sure is. Miska: Wow! Puppy #2: *Bark* Puppy #3 *Barking* Pink: Aww they're so cute! Green: I wanna pet the puppy! Red: Mommy can we pet the puppies!? Slimer: Do you mind Winter? Winter: Not one bit. Slimer: Pet away kids! Slime infants: YAY!! (Blue and Red pet the first one while the other 3 pet the other two) Blue: Goooood puppy. Red: Who's a cute puppy? Puppy #1: *Happy panting* Blue: Awwww! Erin: Aww aren't they cute? Jessica: Its so adorable! Winter: Thanks guys. Akira: We try our best! Erin: Oh and you can rub their bellies too kids! Wolf Targhuls love it! Slimer: Oh really? Winter: Um, yeah. Batty: You don't say? (SLimer and Batty give Winter smiles) Winter:.... WHy do I sense danger? Alex: Oh boy.... Erin: Should I have kept my mouth shut? (Slimer and Batty go up to Winter) Winter: Uhhh.... Slimer: So you guys like belly rubs huh? Winter: I-It's in our nature but- Batty: Great! Winter: But it's....really embarrassing. Slimer: Embarrassing? How? Winter: Just is. Batty: Hmm... Sounds to me like you could use one. Slimer: Ooooh yes! I haven't rubbed any bellies since I had my kids! Winter: Excuse you? Slimer: Let's do it Batty! Batty: Alright! Winter: N-Now hold on now, let's not- (Slimer and Batty pounce WinteR) Winter: AHH! Akira: H-HEY! GET OFF OUR SISTER! Miska: Yeah! Slimer: Hehe! Gotcha! Batty: How does that-..... (The two look confused as they rub Winter's belly. Winter is seen panting like a dog and not struggling) Slimer: Uhhhh.... Batty: This... Isn't the reaction I was expecting. Winter: *Panting* Akira:..... Miska: Wow. It actually does affect her. Winter: W-Wait, come on sto-.....Oh yeaaaaah..... Slimer:.... Well if she likes it. Batty: Yep! Erin:.... *Face palm* Miska: *Snicker* Akira: That is kinda funny. Jack: Heh, yeah. Erin: Jack! Jack: What? It is! Erin: *Sigh* Popsicle: Whoa hey! It's snowing! Grey: Whoa really? (The heroes look and see snow falling) Erin: Wow! Alex: Oh man! That's awesome! Rose; Its beautiful! Miles: Wait that snowstorm's today?? I thought it was a week from now! Jack: Hey, how many days till Christmas anyway? Yuri: Three. Heroes:....................... Alex: CHRISTMAS IS IN 3 DAYS!?!??! Erin: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! Miles: We haven't even decorated! Kyle: Decorate mode then! Let's go! (The heroes suddenly scatter to get ready) Nettle:.....Whoa. Akira: Okay then. Miska: Guess we can help. (The others walk off to help) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts